moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Louds 11: The Incredible Louds
''Super Louds 11: The Incredible Louds ''is an upcoming 2024 American animated superhero action comedy film. The fourteenth installment of the Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil franchise and the sequel to ''Super Louds 11: Defenders of Avalor'', the film crossovers with characters from the Disney/Pixar film, The Incredibles. The film is set to premiere on Nickelodeon on May 27, 2024. Plot Lincoln Loud, his sisters (Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily), and his best friend, Clyde McBride, are now well-known heroes. After taking down a huge crime wave, led by evil genius Dr. Kragvlogo III, the kids become exhausted. After a meeting with the Magic High Commission at the Butterfly Castle, they allow the kids to take a vacation while they look for another family to fill in for them. Later back at home, the kids try to pick a place to vacation. After minutes of arguing, Lincoln remembers that Isabel, his close friend and Princess Elena's sister, informed him about a resort that was built in Avalor, which was based on Isabel's design. Their door bell suddenly rings. Lincoln answers the door to meet the Parr family (Bob, Helen, Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack). As the Louds welcomes the Parrs to the neighborhood, Bob informs them that they're going to move in next door to where the Gusmans used to live. After meeting the new family, the kids resume to discussing their vacation plans. They all eventually go with Lincoln's idea. Later on, the kids travel to Avalor and meets with Isabel. She gives them a tour of the Grande Resort, which has luxury hotel rooms, swimming pools and hot tubs, and food bars. As the kids get settled in, Clyde meets Isabel's best friend, Cristina. Despite being shy, the two become well acquainted with one another. Lincoln and Isabel decide to spend the entire day at the arcade. Clyde and Cristina tag along with them. The Sparroweyes, a family of elite supervillains, return to Kragvlogo's secret headquarters to report for duty. Kragvlogo assigns the family to go on a mission to steal an illegal serum that is hidden somewhere around the world. The serum, when consumed, allows the victim to let out their inner demon and cause chaos. Once Kragvlogo takes over the world, he promises the family their legal U.S. citizenship in exchange of the serum. Borislav, the father of the family, accepts their mission before they all take off. Back in Avalor, the Magic High Commission arrives to have a meeting with the Grand Council. Lincoln, his sisters, Clyde, and Isabel decide to eavesdrop on them. Suddenly, Lincoln notices Violet and Dash standing in the Council's room with them. The kids overhear the Council and the Commission talk about Violet and Dash's mission to stop a supervillain family from stealing a serum. Worried about their future of being superheroes, the kids quietly decide to do something about it. The next day, after Lincoln, his sisters, and Isabel leave Clyde and Cristina to babysit Lily, they all get into their superhero gear and meet up with Violet and Dash, who have also left Jack-Jack with Clyde and Cristina. Lincoln lies to them about the Commission assigning him and his sisters to along with them on their mission. Lincoln then opens up a portal before everyone jumps in and sets out on their mission. Back in Royal Woods, Mr. and Mrs. Loud go over to the Parr's house to have a barbeque with Bob and Helen, along with the rest of the neighborhood. During the party, as Lucius (Frozone), Bob's best friend, arrives, Bob accidentally reveals to the Louds about their superhero identities and their mission. Mr. Loud then reveals to the Parrs that their kids are secretly superheroes. The parents and Lucius continue their conversation at the dinner table. Meanwhile, the kids arrive in a quiet town in Russia, where they believe the serum is located. Lincoln, Isabel, and Lucy go with Violet and Dash to find the serum while Lori and the rest of the girls wait in the van. Lincoln and Violet sneak inside an abandoned warehouse where they find a stranger dancing around with the serum in her hand. Violet then turns invisible and quietly sneaks up to the stranger to trip her and force her to let go of the serum. Dash then catches the falling serum and makes a run for it. As the stranger chases after Dash, the kids chase after them as well. With help from Isabel and Violet, Lincoln manages to catch the stranger. The kids then take the stranger back with them to Avalor to interrogate her. Back in Avalor, while Cristina manages to take good care of Lily, Jack-Jack gives Clyde a hard time due to his unpredictable superpowers. After a while, Clyde and Cristina finally put the two babies to sleep as Lincoln, his sisters, Isabel, Violet, and Dash return with the stranger they caught. Lincoln takes the stranger to the palace's interrogation room to talk to the stranger. The stranger removes her mask to reveal herself as Ratasha Sparroweye, one of the members of the infamous supervillain family. She tries to use her good looks and charm to seduce Lincoln, but fails. She then explains to Lincoln about giving the serum to Kragvlogo so she and her family can have their freedom. The kids decide to hide Ratasha in one the hotel rooms from the Council. Later at night, Lincoln confesses to Violet that he lied about him and his sisters being assigned on the mission. Violet understands Lincoln's statement and promises to keep it a secret from the Commission. Back in Royal Woods, Edna Mode arrives to design super suits for Mr. and Mrs. Loud, despite them denying her offer. Bob encourages them to become heroes, since they'll never know when their kids are in danger. Mr. and Mrs. Loud change their minds when thinking about their kids' safety. Elsewhere, Kragvlogo, getting impatient, punishes the Sparroweyes for Ratasha's delay, while unveiling his plan to to enslave the world. The next morning, the kids bring Ratasha a warm Avalorian breakfast to her room. As she wishes to speak to Lincoln privately, she questions why he's being nice to her, to which Lincoln answers he believes there is some good in her. Ratasha reveals to Lincoln that she never wanted to be a supervillain, she wanted to be a superhero just like him. After her mother passed away, her father (Borislav) suffered from deep depression to the point where he wanted to drown his sorrows by committing crime and do all sorts of villainy. She then reminds Lincoln about the deal Kragvlogo made with her and her family about their freedom. Lincoln makes a plan to have Kragvlogo come to them and trick him into legalizing the Sparroweye's citizenship before handing him the serum, to which they'll replace with Jack-Jack's grape juice. Meanwhile, Kragvlogo, along with Borislav and his two sons, arrive in Avalor, tracking down the signal Lincoln sent. The Council and the Commission alerts Violet and Dash to go after them. When they are almost defeated, Lincoln and his sisters get into their suits and set out to help them. The Commission arrives to apprehend the villains, with Ratatsha following them. After Ratatsha confesses about Lincoln's plan to lure Kragvlogo to the kingdom, the Commission scolds the Louds for disobeying their orders and commends them from doing superhero work. Later in the day, after the Grand Council dismisses the Louds, Hekapoo forces Lincoln to hand over his dimensional scissors. After Lincoln and Isabel say their goodbyes, the Louds enter through the portal home. Back in Royal Woods, Lincoln runs to his room in distress and falls into a deep sleep. He wakes up in a dream through an epiphany and is greeted by Star Butterfly. Star tells Lincoln to not trust the Commission because of all the lies they have made about her and her family. After their talk, Lincoln suddenly wakes up from his epiphany. Back in Avalor, the Council is discover that Kragvlogo and the Sparroweyes has escaped to Washington DC using Lincoln's dimensional scissors. The Commission sends Violet and Dash there to stop and calls Bob and Helen to go on the mission too. Isabel suits up, takes Hekapoo's scissors when she wasn't looking, and goes to Royal Woods. In Washington DC, Borislav gives Kragvlogo the serum. He then serves the serum to the president at a rally. After the president turns evil and attacks everyone, the secret service and other law enforcers apprehend him. Kragvlogo stands onto the podium and announces his role as the new world leader. Anyone that disobeys his orders will be arrested and turned into his slave by using the serum. Kragvlogo betrays the Sparroweyes, but Borislav decides to serve as Kragvlogo's assistant. The Incredibles, Frozone, and the Commission arrive to stop Kragvlogo, but Borislav and his sons overpower them. Isabel arrives in Royal Woods to encourage Lincoln and his sisters to go save the world. Before they do so, Edna arrives with new suits for the kids and Mr. and Mrs. Loud. Clyde and Cristina volunteer to watch Lily while The Louds and Isabel head over to DC to stop Kragvlogo. Back in DC, Ratasha tries to fight her dad before he injures her. After Borislav injures and over throws Kragvlogo, Bob tries to fight him. The Louds and Isabel arrive to stop Borislav. Lincoln tends to Ratatsha while The Louds and the Incredibles fight the Sparroweyes. Before Borislav attacks Lincoln and Ratasha, Jack-Jack accidentally opens a portal that sends Lincoln and Borislav into a different dimension, which is a void of abstract nothingness. Isabel goes through the portal to save Lincoln. Borislav pushes Lincoln and Isabel out of the way and enters back into the real world. Borislav drinks the rest of the serum, turning him more evil and attacks everyone. A portal suddenly opens with a 60 ft tall Lily crushing Borislav to his death. Lincoln and Isabel were able to escape the abstract dimension through the scissors Isabel stole, brought Lily with her new suit that allows her to grow into a giant, and returned to DC. After the police arrive to arrest Kragvlogo and the Sparroweyes and the president returns back to normal, Lincoln gives Ratasha one last farewell before she is taken away. The Commission arrives to scold the Louds once again and takes back the scissors Isabel stole. Violet stands up to them and tells the Commission that they did nothing wrong. Lincoln then announces that he and his sisters are going to end their partnership with the Commission. The Incredibles decide to end their partnership with the Commission as well. The Commission accepts their decision and sends Isabel back home before she and Lincoln say their last goodbyes. Back in Royal Woods, Lincoln, his sisters, Clyde, and the Incredibles form their own superhero union, welcoming anyone that wants to be part of their team. Lincoln and Ratasha write letters to each other to keep in touch. Later on, Lincoln becomes depressed after he thinks about Isabel. Mr. and Mrs. Loud find a way to contact the Commission. One week later, Lincoln arrives back in Avalor to stay with Isabel for the rest of the summer. Lincoln and Isabel happily embrace each other. Voice cast * Collin Dean '''as '''Lincoln Loud * Catherine Taber '''as '''Lori Loud * Liliana Mumy '''as '''Leni Loud * Nika Futterman '''as '''Luna Loud * Cristina Pucelli '''as '''Luan Loud * Jessica DiCicco '''as '''Lynn Loud Jr., and Lucy Loud * Grey Griffin '''as '''Lana Loud, Lola Loud, and Lily Loud * Lara Jill Miller '''as '''Lisa Loud * Andre Robinson as Clyde McBride * Jenna Ortega as Isabel * Montse Hernandez as Cristina * Justin Roiland '''as '''Dr. Kragvlogo III * Olivia Rodrigo as Ratasha Sparroweye * Bryan Cranston as Borislav Sparroweye * Craig T. Nelson '''as Bob Parr / Mr. Incredible''' * Holly Hunter '''as Helen Parr / Elastigirl''' * Sarah Vowell '''as Violet Parr''' * Huck Milner '''as Dashiell Robert Parr / Dash''' * TBA as Jack-Jack Parr * Samuel L. Jackson as''' Lucius Best / Frozone''' * Brad Bird '''as Edna Mode''' * Brian Stepanek as Lynn Loud, Sr. * Jill Talley as Rita Loud * Eden Sher as Star Butterfly * Zosia Mamet as Hekapoo * Kevin Michael Richardson '''as Rhombulus''' * Release The film is set to premiere on Nickelodeon on May 27, 2024. Category:Disney Category:Pixar Movies Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Animated films Category:Superhero films